


Cigarette Break

by emlary



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Daddy Issues, Even picked up Isak at a gay bar at 2am, In which instead of Eskild, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: 假如凌晨两点在gay bar拣到Isak的不是Eskild，而是Even。年龄差预警，酒保!Even + 十六岁!Isak。





	

要从周末人满为患的酒吧抽身偷空来支烟，对酒保来说不是件容易的事。尤其是今晚，四月意味着高中毕业生一年一度的巴士巡游正在进行时，无数刚满18岁的男男女女早已不满足私人派对上的偷偷摸摸，迫不及待涌入各种酒吧——就连这家同性恋酒吧也未能幸免。

Even在吧台后面忙到快凌晨一点才挤出点空闲，他跟领班使了个眼色，连外套就懒得拿就从后门溜了出去。他靠在砖墙上，仰着头吐出烟圈。后巷的寒气让白衬衫显得略微单薄，除了角落里叫春的猫咪，该死的春天似乎还没有到来。

巷口好像有人影闪过，随之而来的是巴士刹车的声音，彻夜狂欢的男孩女孩们嬉闹着走近，看来下班时间又要延长了。Even灭了烟头，无奈地往回走。这时他听到两个最后从巴士上下来的男孩低声交谈，午夜时分清冷的街道，红色连身裤上的荧光字样格外刺眼。

酒吧里果然又热闹起来，有个年轻人趴在吧台上，灰色的帽衫遮住了头，似乎醉得不省人事，唯有几缕金色卷发露在外面，俏皮得仿似初春枝头的嫩芽。周围有几个男孩不时吹着口哨，“Chris，上啊！”被叫做Chris的是个深色头发的毕业生，脸上挂着浓艳的烟熏妆，在霓虹灯下显得妖冶鬼魅，脸上一抹猩红又像掠食者的标记。

“Isak，没想到在这种地方遇见你，看来学校里的传闻没错。怎么样，要不要上我们的巴士玩玩？”

原来醉鬼叫Isak，既然他不是毕业生，那肯定还没成年。Even不知道对方是怎么混进酒吧的，也许人太多保安一时疏忽了，那又是谁给他的酒？Even之前没见到，同事在他无声的扬眉询问中也纷纷摇头。直到那人听到Chris的话，撑着吧台慢慢抬起头——那是一张清秀而稚嫩的脸，小鹿般无辜的大眼睛，透过长长的睫毛，看谁谁都会愿意请他喝几杯。他与这个充斥着酒精和大麻、放纵和沉沦的地方如此格格不入。随着越来越大的起哄声，一股陌生的冲动撞击着Even的胸口，想把误入龙潭虎穴的男孩扔出去，扔到阳光灿烂的草地上，或者，扔到他自己的床上。

“走开。想破记录找别人去，我没兴趣。”看来男孩还有点意识，但那个Chris没有就此放弃，掠食者逐渐靠近，伸手像抓猫咪一样抓住Isak的后颈，在那一小块光洁裸露的皮肤上画着暧昧的圈。Even只觉得轰的一声，全身血液像沸腾了一样，在自己意识到之前，他已经出手了。

“他说了没兴趣。”Chris吃痛地叫了一声，见Even只是个酒保，随即和他的毕业生伙伴吊儿郎当地打量着对手。Even见惯了这种小屁孩，“是人都知道你们想对他做什么，能为巴士性爱派对增添一个特别的战利品，何乐而不为？但他说了不，当着那么多人的面。如果这只小猫发生什么意外，我知道你的名字”，Even指了指Chris连身裤上的字，“以及你的学校，离你进局子只差一个报警电话。所以，在我们需要进一步‘交流’之前，赶快滚吧。”他起码比这群小毛孩大十岁，吓唬他们一下太简单了。

被激怒的Chris还不依不饶，却被他身后一个刘海遮住半边脸的男生拽住了，Even认出他俩就是刚才最后下巴士的学生。经过短暂的衡量，以两人为首的巴士狂欢团撤出了酒吧，可迷路的猫咪还赖在吧台上，盯着Even像是认定了新的宿主，薄薄的嘴唇都快咬破也不肯开口，乖巧的样子让人连拒绝的话都说不出来。

“自己逞英雄救的美，自己收拾。”领班翻了个白眼，示意Even可以下班了，毕竟谁都不想等着被举报向未成年人出售酒精。

等Even穿戴好大衣和围巾扶着Isak从后门走出酒吧时，已经凌晨两点了，幸好他住得近，否则带着个醉鬼连打车都麻烦，“我猜这种时候问你家在哪儿也是白问？”

Isak软绵绵地靠在他怀里，像小动物一样仰着脸对他说：“你明明就想带我回你的地方，Even……Bech Næsheim。”都怪他衬衣上的名牌还没摘下来，他得尽力克制自己别往下看，否则男孩嘟着嘴微微扬起下巴的样子太像在索吻的奶猫。好吧，就当捡了只猫咪。Even把年轻的男孩带回公寓，进门脱鞋子时，两个人不协调的动作碰翻了衣帽架，Isak顺势用脚一勾，阻止了一场灾难，反应敏捷的动作看起来一点都不像醉鬼。

“好了，你这个小恶魔，现在可以告诉我你今晚到底喝了多少。”

男孩跟随着他的脚步一边往卧室走一边脱衣服，帽子、围巾、外套散落了一地。“我真的醉了。我远远地隔着人群看见你卷起白衬衫的袖子，骨节分明的手指拿起酒瓶，手腕上下轻翻，精准地倒好一整排龙舌兰酒，我也许喝了那其中的好几杯。然后我在抽烟间隙跟着你出去，你靠着墙抽烟的样子让我想跪在你面前，打开拉链……”

连诱惑他的样子都透着股纯情，“真是个坏孩子。说说你的故事，让我听听看有多惨。”Even只是打趣，而对方的眼神却瞬间暗了下来。小家伙垂着头，低声说到，“你不会想知道我的故事。我不想回家，求你……别赶我走。”

“听着，也许这首歌对你来说太老了，但这不是什么艾薇儿唱的‘It's a damn cold night. Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I I'm with you’的老土剧情。你明白我的意思吗？”

Even见男孩依然困惑地看着他，不得不深呼一口气，“你喜欢我的手，对吗？有很大可能我只用手指就能让你高潮，小甜心，你大概还不知道我的舌头能做什么。想要更多吗？我能把你操得腿都合不拢还求我继续，比你看过的所有twink gay porn还带劲，别急着否认，我知道你喜欢那种类型，和你一样漂亮纤细的男孩子，最好也是金发，被成年男人把身体折成两半，深深地埋在里面操弄，然后尖叫着射出来。但在那之前——你得告诉我真相，所有的真相，否则我一根指头都不会碰你。我会在你面前自慰，你大概光看就会硬得发疼，我就让你一直硬着，到天亮也得不到满足。”

不知是羞愧还是委屈，或者两者都有，男孩窝在沙发里低下头，用少年特有的细嫩嗓音开始诉说一个高中生不回家凌晨两点醉倒在同性恋酒吧的隐藏情节。破碎的家庭，患病的母亲，从无休的争吵到压抑的冷战，然后是消失的父亲。被遗弃，开始是伤心和自责，以为是自己哪里没做好，最终都变成憎恨和冷漠。没有人关心他在想什么，更没有人该死的在乎他发现自己喜欢男孩时的慌张无助。所以午夜溜进同性恋酒吧买醉看起来是个不错的主意。

Isak说完红红的眼眶看起来可怜极了，Even向他伸出手。“过来”，声音带着温柔却不容反抗的命令，“嘘……别哭，宝贝。那不是你的错，good boy。”男孩怯生生地坐到他大腿上，把眼泪全都埋在他颈窝，但在他说出最后两个词时，那纤瘦的身体明显抽搐了一下。很好，Even已经知道今晚游戏的主题了。但他还是给了男孩最后选择的机会，“你想要去睡觉吗？我们什么都不用做。”Isak似乎想都没想就摇摇头。

仅仅隔着仔裤用手掌覆上男孩的形状就让对方羞红了脸，Even用另一只手扳过他哭花的小脸，细碎的吻带走了泪痕，当他最终捕获那张薄唇时，男孩几乎像猫一样哼了出来。急切地为他敞开，任由他的唇舌攻城掠地，吮吸甜美的津液。Even忍不住逗弄对方的小舌，Isak不知所措地闪躲，却被他一点点侵入到更深的地方，退无可退，小嘴被他搅弄得微微翕张，银丝从嘴角滑落，色情地连在两人之间，“唔……”等Even放开男孩，Isak清澈的双眼早已染上情欲的水雾，迷离地望着他，似乎在问他为什么要停止亲吻。

“这里已经湿了，宝贝。”Even不怀好意地顶了一下胯，Isak仔裤前面果然有一小滩深色的水印，这么敏感的小家伙，他还有一整晚的时间好好疼爱。

男孩被他抱到卧室，柔软的床应该能给紧张的猫咪一些安全感。可就在他转身拿必需品的片刻，床上就传来不安的哼唧声，或许还有点欲求不满的迫切。“你不想受伤对吧，Daddy会好好照顾你的。”随即他目睹了男孩想张嘴反驳又咬着嘴唇咽口水的全过程，幽深的瞳孔变得像黑暗中的猫。

扩张的时候Isak一直把脸埋在枕头里不肯看他，趴跪的姿势本来也比较方便，Even就由着他。细小的呜咽声随着他手指进进出出打破了深夜房间里的寂静，他满意地看着男孩的身体一点点为他打开。等他准备得差不多，刚撕开安全套的包装时，Isak突然转了过来。只需一个眼神，“想要它吗？”话音没落男孩就一个劲地点头。Even拿了个枕头让Isak半躺着靠在床头，对方很快就领会了他的意图，闭上眼，张开嘴，直到完整地接受他。

“You can take it, baby. I know you are gagging for it.”Even鼓励着男孩，这也许是Isak的第一次。不管在黄片里看过多少次，被粗大的阴茎捅进去都不是容易的事，可他身下的小猫咪似乎是这方面的天才，几乎没有呕吐反射。“你在酒吧后巷里就想让我操你的小嘴，对吗？你专心致志地含着它，被湿冷粗燥的地砖磨破了膝盖都没察觉，因为你太想要了，仅仅是吸我的老二就能让你硬得发疼，喜欢这样吗？”手指插进那凌乱的金发中，拽着男孩的头发把他往自己的性器上压，顶胯的幅度越来越大。Isak没有反抗，Even甚至从指尖上都能感受到他剧烈的脉搏。男孩抬起头，眼眶氤氲地望着他，像是拿着全A成绩单等待父亲夸奖的好孩子，“You're so good for daddy.”一句话就让那张小脸胀得通红，生理性的泪水滑过眼角，像是再也承受不了Even给他的一切。于是男人退了出来，轻抚男孩被他操肿的红唇，附身开始进攻对方小巧的耳肉，“你想转过去再继续吗？我可以从后面操你。”

“不……对不起，我是说，如果可以的话，我想…看着你的脸。”  
“不用道歉，宝贝。你很乖，你值得这一切。”

插入的时候，Isak紧张地抓住床单，Even松开他泛白的指节，十指交错把男孩完全压在身下。再也没有任何隐藏，等对方适应了他的粗长，就开始有节奏的抽插。Isak后面已经湿得不像话，平坦的胸口在黑夜中随着他上下起伏，雪白的颈项向后弓起，像是在渴求他留下宣示主权的印记。Even低下头轻轻啃咬那娇嫩的肌肤，吸出一个个美丽的吻痕，引得身下人一阵阵颤抖。

“你在后巷偷看时也想过这样吗？被我举高、压在墙上狠狠地干，没有润滑剂开始很疼，可短暂的疼痛让你更兴奋对吗？你这淫荡的小嘴被干得流了一屁股的水，含着我的老二不肯放，生怕我不满意。你不用担心，外面那么冷，而你里面又紧又热。You've been such a good boy.”

听到这句话Isak像是中了魔咒，Even能感受到他内穴突然的收缩，灭顶的快感随之袭来。“操！”他暗骂了一句，加快了撞击的速度，反复在那一点上戳弄，Isak被他顶得退无可退，混杂着欢愉和痛苦的呻吟回荡在房间里，“Daddy, please…. ”男孩的哀求在这场角色扮演游戏中同样刺激着他所有的感官神经，Even突然将男孩抱起来，就着结合的状态让对方挂在他身上，这一下Isak被他顶到前所未有的深处，他才不管楼上楼下的邻居是不是都听到了Isak的尖叫。这个姿势虽然很辛苦，但Isak如同溺水的人一般紧紧抱住他的举动，也让他感受到被需要的虚荣。这个男孩是如此渴望被爱，一个拥抱、一个亲吻都能让他无比满足。没人知道天亮之后是否是晴天，就在这个乍暖还寒的夜晚，他愿意为Isak倾尽所有。

“You look so good on daddy's fat cock. Cum, cum for daddy.”

男孩被高潮折磨得几乎失神，白色的粘液洒在两人小腹之间。两人双双倒在床上，Even将Isak的双腿抬到肩上，对着那红肿的小洞狠狠杵进去做最后的冲刺，终于在一阵近乎野兽般的索取后射了出来。

做完清理工作，Even回到床上，Isak像感觉到热源的小兽一样贴了过来，在他身侧里找到个舒服的姿势继续睡觉。月光下那张褪去情欲的脸显得那么天真无邪，也许这才是十六岁少年应该有的样子，仿佛几个小时前男孩眼里的绝望只是幻觉。Even坐在他身旁，点燃一支烟，祈祷光明不要来临。


End file.
